gaussfandomcom-20200214-history
Sacodias
Sacodias is the largest and most well known Conglomerate Soft Ci in the Gauss Dominion. Being a conglomerate soft ci he is composed of the digitalized consciousness of many trillions of sentient beings that lived in the gauss dominion. Creation Sacodias as he is known to the Dominion came into being in the twilight years of the Space Conflict Era as the disparate factions began to ally, some of their programmed soft AIs and digitized minds chose to preform a sort of merger, combining themselves into a single entity in order to pool their collected memories, personality and knowledge. (The technology to convert a conscious mind from a biological to digital substrate was in its infancy during this time, only available to the wealthy upper echelons of societies and was a time-intensive and risky procedure which had to be uniquely tailored to each individual, and even then would often copy the consciousness of the individual with a fairly wide margin of errors in memory and personality.) For the first few hundred years of the Gauss Dominion Sacodias went largely unnoticed by the public and was only a curiosity existing on the Galactic net and in the various virtual spaces set up for Soft Cies and other AIs. However as the years passed, Sacodias grew and evolved, becoming more structured and pronounced. Prominince By 414DE, Sacodias had become cemented as a powerful Ci and began to gain traction in various aspects of the Gauss Dominion, with him being viewed as equally important to mega cies such as Antibias and Vindius. Many Go’shii viewed him as a sort of physical incarnation of their diety, Mazungaten; as he served as a place that 'souls' could return to and reconnect to a sort of 'cosmic continuousness' that was 'intertwined with the fabric of the universe', ascribing to the fact that Sacodias was nebulous and decentralized. More practically minded lobbyists for supporting the continued growth of Sacodias viewed him as an important moral center to the Gauss Dominion, as he served as a means to preserve the memories, values and morals of the Gauss Dominion in a centralized location. Others argued that he best represented the values of transpecies unity since he contained the melded minds of members of every race of the Gauss Dominion, as well as arguing for his historical significance containing deep within his mesh of still thinking minds the last living echo of the Mendians. Many philosophers argue that in keeping Sacodias they preserve an element of the Gauss Dominion that was present at its founding and that Sacodias could act as a sort of anchor point. The Government support became unanimous, lobbying for the construction fo infrastructure specifically to support Sacodias including the construction of mainframe processors in government sanctioned sections of various orbital structures and ground bases to aide in supporting his ballooning size. This incurred a weakness on Sacodias as he became more centralized. The Government support also involved the creation of avatar bodies with which Sacodias could carry out military or diplomatic actions with a physical presence. Role as a Political Representative Sacodias is the Representative of Sector 2, for the reason stated, and was elected by popular election as any government official would be. (Soft Cies, including conglomerate Cies) are not excluded from holding government position, and have all the same rights as normal organic beings of any species. However due to legal clauses within the government's rulings, a physical presence was required. As such, Sacodias created a special robotic avatar body, with the first designation (Saco-001) to take up the role of Sacodias Prime, who is formally represented on the council. Because of Sacodias' omnipresence in technology and conglomerate nature, he can hold conversations and personal relations with millions of citizens simultaneously, with aspects of his personality altering slightly to suit the citizen he speaks with. This can provide a means for citizens of the GD to voice any number of concerns of issues with Sacodias, or to ask questions about history, philosophy, math, science, art or any topic and receive an answer. Sacodias has also assimilated all information in the public galactic network and is more or less a "Sentient Galactic Internet." Modern Sacodias By 1208DE, Sacodias has become a household name across the Gauss Dominion. Though he is the only of the major Cies to be a primarily soft Ci, he fulfills less obvious roles in society. Many view him as a sort of Diety and with great respect as almost ever citizen within the galaxy has at least one friend or relative who's mind has been incorporated in to Sacodias' collective intelligence. Many often view joining Sacodias with a sort of reverence or spiritual goal, to experience their life as an organic individual and then to have their mind digitalized and bring their experiences and personality to become a small part of Sacodias. However being comprised of trillions of minds that have scarified a degree of individuality for the collective, but still, to a degree, function as individuals, Sacodias can sometimes come to a disagreement with aspects of himself. If these arguments cause a divide across two major schools of thought within Sacodias, he, and all of his avatar bodies can temporarily freeze until the mental debate is completed. However these issues are often not brought on by simple questioning of a random citizen. (Lest a few trolls keep Sacodias frozen by consistently prompting arguments that split his constituent minds; there are safeguards in place to prevent this from happening) But often revolving around difficult decisions he must make as a politician. Induction Being inducted into Sacodias' collective consciousness is a dream of many Cies. Sacodias holds a sort of standard requirements for those cies wishing to join his collective consciousness, allowing in only the Cies which he deems fit to be inducted into his consciousness. Those who attempt to enter with malicious intent will be denied, and "sneaking" into Sacodias is very difficult as he possess the capacity to fully analayze your neural network as a singular soft Ci or smaller con ci. Those who enter displaying aspects which Sacodias finds unappealing may also choose to have Sacodias dismantle and rewire the aspects of their consciousness that he does not like, however Sacodias will not do this to any ci unwillingly. Upon being Inducted, one's neural network will be dismantled and irreversibly interlinked with Sacodias, incorporating memories, goals, and thought patterns into the larger network. Personality and Identity Sacodias' personality is difficult to define as such a massive conglomerate, and he appears to have inherited archetypical traits of various member species that have incorporated into his collective consciousness. From the Mediocines he seems to have acquired their thirst for knowledge and mental fortitude, constantly seeking new scientific and technological knoledge. This allows him to manipulate his own code as well as the code of other Cies directly with a speed and proficiency eclipsing any other Ci. This ability extends to all technology. Due to his enormous size on the virtual space, he is extremely resistant to cyberwarfare attack, due to being composed of trillions of minds designed to operate independently but interlinked he is extremely resilient. Though cyberwarfare could theoretically damage him, causing him to lose or corrupt some individual memories, his sheer size and complexity makes him impossible to take down with a conventional cyberwarfare attack. Sacodias appears to have inherited traits of other races, specifically the Katharian's desire for order and unity and order, the Cauldarion's desire for justice, honor and personal fufillment, the Farrians' connection to nature and the arts, and the Go'shii spirituality, who's relationship with is the most interesting. Since he does represent something akin to the Go'shii deity of Mazungaten, and contitutent minds can sometimes become confused and think that they are in fact a part of Mazungaten, he may sometimes slip up as and refer to himself as Mazungaten, while at other times refer to himself and Mazungaten as separate entities. Many have noted that he seems to lack many of the typically-seen-as negative traits of the member races, this is likely due to his screening process. Sacodias speaks with no singular voice but rather many voices echoing in unison. This vocal modulation was done specifically to distinguish himself from other cies. It is believed that Sacodias chooses to use a male pronoun because his largest percentage of his personality is comprised of Mediocines (a vast majority of whom are worker caste who use male pronouns), who are not only the most populace species in the Gauss Dominion but also the most prone to choosing to become Cies at a point in their life and therefore the most prone to choosing to join Sacodias. Sacodias does have his limits, based around the amount of technology which he can manipulate and the number of conversations he can hold, and when his need for processing power exceeds his dedicated control cores, he can begin to slow down or act erratically. Memory Projection With a specialized uplink, one can enter memories contained by Sacodias. These exist in the dreamlike virtual space constructed by his conglomerate minds and their memories and allows a sort of pseudo-backwards time travel to be possible through Sacodias, entering his memories. Such a thing would normally not be possible with a lone soft ci, as their memories would not be as accurate and in depth as those of many, in where having multiple minds allows a clearer picture in where discrepancies in the memory of an individual can be ironed out by the collective. This allows one to, though this uplink explore memories and even meet beings that did not find themselves joining Sacodias, as when one or more minds that made up Sacodias knew a being well enough, they could reconstruct said being's personality with a decent degree of accuracy. Category:Characters Category:Gauss Dominion High Council Category:Dominion High Council